Love Me Forever
by Kittensmeow0914
Summary: Klaine stories written by your suggestion. Will do other characters too but mostly Klaine.
1. Night out

**This is my first fanfic and I'm REALLY excited! Hope you enjoy!**

**Kurt's POV**

The place was crazy. Everyone was drunk, well, except for me. Ever since Finn told me Lauren was having a party and I had to come I new it was a bad idea. What made me suspicious was the way he said it. As if the whole party was based around me. But it sure didn't look like it. Most people barely even noticed I was there. By the time me and Blaine arrived everyone was already drunk and Blaine jumped right in. Santana and Brittany were making out, Tine and Mike were doing some weird Asian game, and everyone else was running around or jumping on one another. Sadly that included Finn.

"Lets play a game!" Rachael slurred spilling a bit of her drink on Artie but he was to drunk to even notice it. Everyone (except me) seemed to like the idea so they wobbled into a really horrible circle and Puck grabbed and empty bottle off the floor. Everyone was silent for a minute thinking of what game to play when Quinn turned to see my sitting on the couch in the corner.

"Hey! Kurt's not playing!" She yelled. That's when all hell broke loose. Sam and Puck stood up and grabbed both my arms pulling me to my feet.

"Come on guys if he doesn't want to play don't make him." Blaine whined sounding pretty sober for a guy who had been drinking all night.

"Why are you being so protective? Are you his boyfriend?" Puck mocked. Blaine just fell silent not sure what to say. They pushed me down oddly close to Blaine and took there seats.

"Lets play Never Have I Ever" Lauren suggested. Everyone nodded and murmured with excitement to each other. "It's my party so I'll go first... hmmmm... Never have I ever made out in a park." Lauren announced as she took a swig of her drink. Puck, Brittany, and Santana took sips from there cups.

"I remember that" Puck smirked looking at Lauren. "Okay" He continued as Lauren spun the bottle and then it stopped... on me.

"I umm n-never have I ev-ever" I chocked out shaking. "Never have I ever tried to commit suicide" I whisper load enough for everyone to hear but not looking at anyone. I don't hear anyone taking sips over there drink but I know there all looking at me.

"Kurt" Mercedes whispers. "Why?" everyone is silent and I don't speak until I feel a warm hand on my arm.

"Kurt. why?" I heard a voice that could only be Blaine's.

I take a deep breath. "It was senior year and I was tired of being slushied, alone, a loser. The day before I came out of the closet, I was sure nobody was going to be very approving but I didn't think the bullying would get worse. While I was walking out to go home, Karofsky and some of the other guys grabbed me and threw me against the fence. The kicked me and called me names and when they were done they hung me on the fence and left me there. I was un conscious when Ashley, and old friend of mine, found me. I told her what happened and that I was gay but apparently she didn't approve of gays so she punched me and walked away. After that I thought none of my friends would approve so I went to the dumpster and found an old piece of glass and started cutting myself. Oddly Wes found me and took me to the hospital and swore he'd never tell anyone." I stopped. That was my story.

"Kurt everyone here will always accept you, and love you... especially me." Blaine says.

As the realization of what he said sinks in I get more and more confused. "What?" I say looking up at him. But before I can finish my train of though I feel a warm pair of lips on mine. Lips that could only belong to Blaine. I've spent so much time looking at them I've been able to imagine what they would feel like. I hear various cat calls and high fives from the other glee members. I would have kissed him forever but we both needed oxygen. I open my eyes to look at him.

"Kurt Hummel. Will you, be my boyfriend." He says out and proud.

I'm so out of breath the only thing I can say is a quiet "Yes" and he kisses me again, this time more passionate and sure. We spend the rest of the night kissing and cuddling. Eventually Finn admitted that this party was just a set up to get me and Blaine together and that none of them were really drunk. That made me happy because I knew Blaine was sober when he kissed me.

As me, Blaine and Finn are driving home me and Blaine hold hands in the back while Finn drives. Suddenly the car comes to a stop. I don't see what's happening but apparently Blaine does. All of the New Directions stop too and go to the same spot as Finn and Blaine. Then I see it. Karofsky. Finn punches him while the other New Directions cheer. Once there done Karofsky is bruised and battered. As everyone heads back to their cars to drive home Blaine stops. He turns around and gives Karofsky the strongest punch I've every seen. Karofsky runs not wanting anymore. When Blaine gets out of the car he gives me a light peck on the cheek but I pull him in and kiss him with passion.

**Like it? Hate it? Want more? I'll take any suggestions of stories to write. Should I turn this into a long story of short drabbles? Please Review!**


	2. Lies

**I really enjoyed writing that last story so I decided to write some more! Hope you enjoy! **

**Set after Mercedes sings 'Bust you Windows'. Kurt and Blaine are dating secretly**.

_ I can't believe this! I got to go talk to Rachael. I mean seriously! How does Kurt like a girl like Rachel. She's bossy and so full of her self at times. Kurt's so, nice and compassionate. It just doesn't make sense. _ I think to myself as I storm down the halls of WMHS. As I turn the last corner I see Rachel getting her history book out of her locker. _Ok be cool 'Cedes. _

"Hey Rachel!" I say plastering a fake smile. she turns to me smiling. _That little devil._

_ _"Oh, hi Mercedes. Is there something I can help you with?" she asks sweetly.

"Well you know how I told you I have a crush on Kurt?" She nods. "Well I just asked him if we can make it official but he said no cause he has a crush on you." Rachel just stands there for a moment before blushing madly.

"Well I don't like him... but do you think it would make Finn jealous?" she asks with a slightly evil grin on her face. Wait a minute... if she dates Kurt and Finn gets jealous, then she'll date Finn and Kurt will be mine! This is perfect!

"Girl I got a plan for us" I say and I can tell she already gets it so it's time to start.

We find Kurt leaning on a wall outside of the choir room texting someone. "Hey Kurt" I say. He jumps a bit startled as he just realized we were here. He looks over and notices Rachael and an almost worried expression spreads on his face. "I set you up on a date with Rachel!" I say happily.

"I-I can't" He says as hot tears fill his eyes and stream down his face. He quickly turns just as the bell rings and runs outside. Me and Rachel exchange a look before nodding and running to follow him. We stop once we get outside and see him with a guy in a uniform hugging. We take a few quiet steps forward so we can see better. The mysterious guy lifts Kurt's chin up gently with one hand, his other hand rubbing soothing circles on his back. He kisses Kurt full on the lips. _Whoa, what to the hell just happened._

"Kurt's... gay?" Rachel asks shocked. I just nod.

"We should go talk to him" I say sighing before we walk up to him and the other guy whom we still don't know the name of. "Hey, Kurt" I say sadly. He turns to look at us before turning to look at the other boy.

"Mercedes, I'm really sorry. I should have told you I was gay, and that I had a boyfriend. This is Blaine, by the way." He says smiling up at Blaine as he gives him a peck on the cheek. Me and Rachel can't help but find them adorable. As much as I still like Kurt I'm not going to get in the way of his relationship.

"Kurt it's not your fault" I say smiling before I give him a hug. _I hope I'm the maid of honor. _I think knowing that these two were meant for each other from the moment I first saw them.

**Please Review!**


	3. Panic Part1

**This was suggested by ForeverLove. Thanks for the really nice review! **

**Kurts Pov**

What is that suppose to mean! I think to myself pacing the floor of mine and Blaines New York apartment. I had just come back from my trip to Ohio so I could visit all my old friends in the Warblers and the New Directions.

**Flashback**

As I walk up the stairs of Dalton Academy I remember that these are the stairs my and Blaine met. Also these were the stairs he proposed to me at. Those were some of the best days in my life. I am pulled from my thoughts by a strong grip grabbing me and pushing my into an empty room that seemed to be a science room.

"Hey let go!" I yell at the person as anger boils into me. As I look to see who it is I know this probably isn't going to end well for me. "Sebastian Smythe" I growl at him.

"Kurt Hummel" he says crossing his arms over his chest and doing his signature chipmunk smirk.

"What do you want" I question really losing my patience with him especially because i hate him. He just grins, which makes me nervous

"You know what I want. I want Blaine. Your the only thing in my way. Once I get rid of you Blaine will be all mine. So watch your back Hummel... I'm coming." He whispers that last part into my ear.

I bolt for the door. I've visited enough people, in fact maybe one to many I just want to get beck to New York ASAP. I hop into my car as quickly as i can and drive to the airport. The 15 minutes until the plane arrives plus the hole plane ride just makes me panic more. I want to be home right now.

When the plane final comes to a stop I make sure I'm the first person off. I grab my bags and get in the first taxi I see.

It feels like forever until I'm in the apartment.

**End of flashback**

I end up lying on the couch under a blanket having a major panic attack. I hear the door open and I start freaking out more. "NO- Leave me alone!" I scream.

**Blaines POV**

"Kurt? Kurt it's me Blaine." I say as soon as I see Kurts having a panic attack. It really worries me because he only has panic attacks when something really bad happens. I run up a kneel beside him gently wrapping my arms around him. Soon he starts balling into my shoulder. "Kurt honey whats wrong?" I whisper to him while rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"H-Hes coming!" He cries out his panic coming back.

"Who's coming?" I ask trying to sound calm but really I'm furious with who ever did this to my baby.

"S-Se-bastion" He whispers calming down a little bit. I already have a feeling I know what happens and all I want to do is go to Ohio to punch Sebastian upside the head, but right now all I really have to do is help and comfort Kurt.

"Baby I won't let him do anything to you." I whisper calming him down. "I am yours and only your" I say and kiss the top of his head. He sniffles and looks up at my with red puffy eyes from crying. Giving me the opportunity to kiss him on the lips.

"He" kiss "won't" kiss "do" kiss "anything" kiss "to" kiss "you" i end with a nice long passionate kiss only ending from the lack of oxygen.

"Ok" he sniffles. Now time to book some plane tickets. My fists are waiting.

** If that didn't satisfy you I can do more. Please review and suggest story ideas! **


	4. Panic Part2

**I had a request ;) to continue my last chapter about Kurt panicking about Sebastian. So here it is!**

**Blaine's POV**

I think about telling Kurt where I'm actually going. But as I put up the note saying I'm going to spend the day with Cooper, I know he wouldn't let me.

I drive to the airport just in time to board the plane. The plane ride is quiet yet there are lots of thoughts in my head. What will I say to Sebastian when I give him what he deserves. Should I really do this... Yes, I have to. Sebastian has to understand that I'm Kurt and Kurt's only.

The plane touches down and I get out, get my luggage, and leave in my rental car. I pull up to Dalton and take a deep breath.I walk in casually, being stopped by multiple of my old friends. Well the ones that are a year younger than me at least. I see Sebastian and go up to him.

"Hey Sebastian. Can we talk, you know, in private." I say awkwardly but confident.

"Hmm sounds sexy." he says and drags me into an empty classroom. "So babe, what did you want to tell me?" he says smiling.

"I wanted to tell you to back off me and my husband." His smile drops.

"Hu- Husband?!" he exclaims.

"Yes we got married two weeks ago and you and your flirty ways weren't invited. His sadness is then replaced by anger. Before he can do anything stupid I punch him square in the jaw.

"Get what you deserve. And don't mess with the love of my life." I say sternly as I walk out the door. I hoped he would never mess with Kurt again.

As I come home I see Kurt laying on the couch.

"Hey Babe!" I say smiling as I go and kneel down beside him.

"Hey Blaine." He says blushing like he does every time I call him babe. "How was your day giving Sebastian what he deserved?" he asks casually.

"Oh it was go- wait. How do you know about that.

"Well Sebastian sent me a text saying _'Kurt I'm really sorry I'll never hurt you again.' _so I knew you must have done something.

I grin. "I love you" I say giving him a slow passionate kiss.


	5. 5 Nightmare

**Hey guys! Sorry I wasn't updating I got really busy with school, the holidays, and my life! :D Anyways here's the next chapter! Please suggest stories I should do! **

** Disclaimer- I don't own glee. :( If I did it would be mostly about Klaine and Kartie! **

I wake up to the startling sound of Kurt screaming. I sit up to see him drenched in sweat and is paler than every. I turn on the lamp on the night stand and rap my hands around his waist, he flinches. _Why did he flinch? He never flinches when I hug him._ I think to myself but brush it off.

"Kurt baby whats wrong?" I ask concerned.

"I h-had an n-nightmare" he says stuttering.

It's not like I wasn't use to Kurt having nightmares, it happened every so often, but usually he would shake me awake and we would cuddle until he went back to sleep.

"What was it about sweetie?" I ask as I rest me chin on his shoulder. Another Flinch.

Hes silent for a while before he says "That you cheated on me again, with Sebastian, and you weren't sorry." The small smile I had before fell.

"Kurt I... I don't know what to say. I would never do that to you. I promise" Suddenly Kurt starts sobbing.

"I know you wouldn't, but I did" he cries.

"Y-You cheated on my?" My eyes get hot with tears.

Kurt wipes his eyes. "Well, no, b-but" he sighs "Adam kissed me. He told me he loved ma and wanted to be with me"

My sadness is replaced with anger. I ignore Kurt's protests as I get out of bed, get dressed and out the door I go.

Its Saturday so we slept in. I read my watch **11:23 am. **I hop in my car and drive down the busy streets. As I pull up to Adams apartment building my hands clench into fists around the steering wheel. I get out of the car and slam the door. I storm into the building, my hands still in fists and go straight for the stairs ignoring the lady at the front desk asking if i need help. Luckily we went to Adams to drop off a Christmas gift so I know with apartment he has.

I come up to the 4th room to the right on the 2nd floor. I knock... well more like bang on the door until Adam answers looking all innocent.

"Oh, um, hi Blaine. Why don't you come in." I plaster a fake smile until he closes the door. I push him against the wall with my arm on his throat.

"Don't. Touch. My. Boyfriend. Or I _will _ hurt you." I say and with that I leave, go home, and snuggle with Kurt.

**Hmmmmm... who thinks I should make a full story out of this? The 'Adam VS Blaine Battle' Well PLEASE review! :D**


	6. Important!

**Hey Guys! This is just a really important update saying that I won't be updating because I'm going on a trip and I'm getting a new laptop! I probably will post a new chapter on... hmmmm... Friday of next week. I know it seems like a long time but I have a life too! Anyway just thought I would do this update just so you know I'm not dead! Anyway Bye!**

**Peace Out!**

**-Kittensmeow10**


End file.
